


Marks

by ever_neutral



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_neutral/pseuds/ever_neutral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be no trace of him left on her. </p><p>[S6]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

She’s always half embarrassed, half self-satisfied, to see the scars on his otherwise indestructible body, left over from their frenzied sessions of furniture-breaking. 

Evidence. Of now. Of this.

A smaller, quieter part of her feels alarm. Vampires aren’t supposed to break. _But she can break him, if she wants._  
  
The angry, stubborn part of her bites back. He’ll heal. Like he always does.

 _Maybe she wants to leave something that’s permanent_. Maybe that’s why she keeps coming back.

Maybe that’s why she has to stop.

He will never possess her, not the way she knows he wants. But she can mark him as much as she likes, and still walk away.

 _She clenches her fists; her nails leave determined half-moons in her palm._  
  
And after she does, there will be no trace of him left on her.

Buffy is banking on this.


End file.
